Afterburn
by Abi2
Summary: Just a ficlet about a new kind of training session between Wolverine and Gambit ;


"Afterburn"

"Afterburn"

-

"Damnit!" Gambit let out another curse as he wiped the soot and sweat off of his face. He'd long ago stripped out of his duster and was inches away from getting rid of the damn shirt too. Not that his partners would have minded, but Remy was sure that someone was watching the monitors. Someone was always watching the monitors.

"You'd think we'd have enough t' do wit'out bein' under a microscope all damn day."

"Ouch, I think the heat's got the better of you, Gambit. Your inner bitch is coming out. More than usual." Jubilee smacked her gum and smiled as the pissed off Cajun gave her the finger. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and slid one out. He put it in his mouth and held up a finger, and wasn't surprised to hear the voice of their oh-so-uptight leader.

"No smoking, Gambit. You know the rules."

Gambit whined, a disappointed sound without any words. He slipped the shades down his nose and looked at the area he knew held the monitors, and put out his lip. This pout, which he had patented, had gotten him many things. Sex, food, money, and more favors than he cared to divulge. Yet the only person more immune than Charles Xavier himself was Scott Summers.

"It ain't right. Gambit can't smoke, but he can make ev'ryt'ing else fucking smoke. Mon Dieu." He leveled a glare at the laughing duo behind him.

"Don' t'ink it's funny. Y'all the ones who gotta be test-dummies."

"Sorry, Gambit. I got class. It's just you and Wolvie now. Don't hurt him too bad, Logan." She giggled and hugged Logan as he laughed, and smacked a wet kiss on Remy before running out of the room. Logan looked at Remy, and he bared just a bit of fang.

"You ready to start again, bub? You ain't got what it takes to beat me." Logan cocked a smile and unsheathed his claws. He crouched at the ready and stared down the angry Cajun.

"Fuck you, Logan! An' fuck you Scotty! Gambit ain't doin' this no more! He's gonna go take a shower and he's gonna eat somethin'. We practice later, oui? Oui." He didn't wait for anyone's answer, just bent over and grabbed his coat, straightening out and moving quickly to the side as Wolverine lunged at him.

"Non. It's over. Don' make me fight you. You ain't gonna like me whoopin' your ass ol' man." But Logan just growled and lunged again, swiping at Remy's stomach. Remy dropped the coat and flipped back, landing in a crouch without a sound. He whipped out his telescopic bo staff, and held it at the ready. When Logan charged again, he ducked and swung the staff behind him, almost catching Logan in the back. He rapped the staff on the ground and swung himself on it, and kicked Logan square in the chest with both feet. He dropped to the floor, crouched and ready.

Logan picked himself up off the floor, and wiped a hand over the split lip that was already healing.

"Scott. Turn on simulation Wolverine Five. And why don't you go get some coffee. We'll be good boys until you get back. Won't we, Gumbo?" Logan's look was animalistic, and Gambit's body reacted. He felt himself responding to the challenge, and so did his cock.

"Gambit not hurt th' old man too bad. Why don' you let us play, hmm?" His voice was a bit deeper, with a hint of the honey-smooth tone he used to seduce both femmes and hommes to his bed. They both stared at each other, and only grinned and nodded as Scott changed the sim and mentioned that he needed to grab something, and he'd be back in ten minutes.

The pair circled each other. The bo staff disappeared with a slight movement, and the adamantium claws were sheathed once more. Gambit stopped, and swayed a bit as he felt the heat rising in the room as the simulation came on, as well as the heat from Logan's eyes. The danger room now resembled a dense jungle, complete with sounds of birds and larger prey. The low growl from the man in front of him sent shivers down Remy's spine.

"Is it jus' me, or is it too hot in here?" Remy canted his head and smiled. His hands teased at the bottom of his body-armor shirt. He peeled the clingy material up and over his head, leaving pale, flushed skin exposed in its wake. His hair snaked out of the rough tail he had pulled it into at the start of the training session. The auburn locks flowed in sweaty tangles into his face and plastered itself to his neck. The growl from his lover sent shivers down his spine and tingles to his groin.

"Ain't this supposed t' be a trainin' session? What was th' mission again? Ah, oui, to control the kinetic dissipation." Remy padded softly towards the still man, a panther stalking its prey. He came within inches of touching Logan, and he leaned in and whispered, "Tha' means I have t' control th' 'boom' part. Make only wha' I want t' blow up, blow up."

Without touching his skin, Remy brushed his fingers against Logan's informal flannel and jeans. "Hope y' didn' wear y' fav'rites, Logan." With the breathy "no", Remy took control. His fingers trailed on Logan's shirt collar, charging the material, but letting only a little of the material actually charge. It smoked a bit, but melted away. He chuckled, even as Logan complained. "Smells awful."

Remy nodded and touched a button. The plastic melted on one, and it simply faded out of existence on another. Remy felt the rising heat from Logan, and he could see the straining arousal against the tight jeans as well as the struggle to keep from just throwing Remy to the ground. Remy just "tsk"ed and shook a long finger in front of Logan's face. "Non, cher. We do dis my way."

He continued to blow up the buttons, laughing as Logan's sensitive nose scrunched in an unpleasant face. When he finished with the buttons, Logan growled and grabbed both of the long-fingered hands.

"My turn." Remy felt his cock jump, and just nodded. Logan hauled him up, and he put his legs around Logan's waist just before he was slammed into a tree. The simulation was so real he could feel the moist bark of the tree, but that knowledge slipped away as Remy found himself with lips attached to his own. Logan forced his tongue between Remy's lips, tasting and claiming. Remy moaned as a strong hand gripped his ass, but let out a hiss has he felt teeth on his lip. Logan didn't break the skin, but he was forceful.

Remy shifted, bringing them closer together, and both men panted as their arousals met. Remy burnt little finger-holes in Logan's jeans, and Logan pushed Remy harder against the tree as he felt the tight heat of small burns on his skin.

"Too hot, kid. You wanna damage the goods? I think you need a lesson…" Logan hauled Remy from the tree and spread him out on the ground. He let his bulk trap the slighter man as he trailed one silver claw down the sweat-slick chest of his lover. He felt the shiver as the warm claw traced designs on the over heated skin. But he wasn't done. When those red eyes closed in ecstasy, he pulled in the claw and traced the slow patterns he had made, with his tongue. Remy gasped and wiggled, trying to get some friction between the two men.

"Mon dieu, I t'ink you learned more from dose broads in Japan than you let on, non?" He grinned as he felt the growl course it's way across his body from Logan's. Every point at which they touched, chests, thighs, hands, each vibrated with the thrum of innate power. Each man was a powerful mutant, whether in terms of actual powers, or even just their physical statures. There was nothing about either man that seemed weak or frail, they were both equally muscled and equally strong. Well, perhaps not exactly equal but close, Remy thought as Logan pushed him back down when he arched off the floor at Logan's insistent touch.

-

(More later? I was prompted to leave what I've gotten done so far… I need inspiration… and that is so very lacking right now. I'm leaving for a month where I hope to have time to write, but a month in Italy will be pretty intense.

I hope to not leave y'all hanging for too long… ;) Ciao, miei amici, é stato un piacere a tutti!)


End file.
